Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered
by snowbear96
Summary: Sure, the Catholic girl who bewitched his son." Part 11 in the Music Series and it's a post-ep to Holy Night.


**Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered**

"C.J. I need your help."

"Sure Pokey, I'm never going to get a flight out to Dayton now. What can I do for you?"

"Come over, help me with my father, he's always liked you."

C.J. laughs "Sure, the Catholic girl who bewitched his son."

"I wasn't bewitched, I was ensorcelled."

"Never talk to Josh about being ensorcelled, I had enough of that from him last year. Anyway bewitched and ensorcelled mean the same thing."

"Will you help me?"

"Sure, do you want me to bring anything?"

"No there's things here you can sleep in."

"So I'm staying the night?"

"If you want," he replied with a slight smile in his voice.

_Men are not a new sensation;_

_I've done pretty well, I think._

_But this half-pint imitation_

_Put me on the blink_

"Claudia," the old man greeted her with a hug.

"It's good to see you again Jules,"

C.J. was pleased to see Toby's father and that they were finally starting to rebuild their relationship that had crumbled the day Julie Ziegler was arrested as an accessory to murder.

"Toby tells me you're coming to celebrate Christmas here even though Toby and I don't."

"Yeah well, I like to keep life interesting."

C.J. said with a laugh and accepted the glass of wine Toby handed her.

_I'm wild again_

_Beguiled again_

_A simpering, whimpering child again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

C.J., her innate ability to get on with his dad and make both father and son have fun, bewildered Toby. She has a whole bewildered him, he was bewitched, ensorcelled by her. She was so easy and so hard to love at the same time.

_I couldn't sleep_

_And wouldn't sleep_

_Until I could sleep where I shouldn't sleep_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

They had an interesting night, with Toby spending most of it watching the interaction between C.J. and his father. He had forgotten just how well they got on together. Toby was surprised to find that he was falling asleep as he nursed a glass of scotch and followed the conversation. C.J. nudged him awake.

"Get up, Toby. We're going to bed."

He stood up, leaving his glass on the coffee table, and noticed that C.J. had already got blankets and a pillow out for his father to use.

Toby stripped quickly and pulled on his pyjamas while C.J. did the same, and cleaned her teeth in the bathroom. He crawled into bed and was soon joined by C.J. he wrapped an arm over her torso and whispered a good night as he fell asleep again.

_When he talks, he is seeking_

_Words to get off his chest_

_Horizontally speaking, he's at his very best_

The next morning C.J. and Toby woke to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Jules pottering around the apartment. They both got up and wandered into the kitchen, Toby turning on CNN out of habit and C.J. scanning the news ticker at the bottom of the screen. They exchanged a glace that said, "no crises yet" then reached for the coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Claudia." Jules passed C.J. a mug.

"Thank you, sorry I'm a month too late for 'Happy Hanukkah'."

After a leisurely breakfast, Toby noticed C.J. gazing slightly sadly at a reasonably empty corner of his apartment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, jerking her out of her reverie.

"There's no Christmas tree." C.J. sighed slightly, and then shook her head, "sorry. I'm just feeling rather sentimental." She bustled out of the room to get dressed while Toby pondered her statement.

After a few mugs of coffee and several phone calls, Toby finally found what he'd been looking for.

"C.J., Dad, I'm just going to Josh's I'll be back in half an hour or so."

Jules poked his head out of the kitchen as Toby closed the door, and looked slightly bemused as C.J. turned to him and shrugged.

Toby returned and called out a hello; he heard a muffled reply from the study. He put the bag he was carrying down by the front door and took off his coat before walking towards the study.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously, seeing C.J. and Jules sitting at the computer.

"I'm introducing your dad to online shopping." C.J. replied and threw an amused glance at Toby's confused expression.

"I'll be in here," Toby indicated the living room behind him. He completed his plans more quickly than he'd imagined and was preparing a chicken salad when he heard the study door open and C.J. leave the room.

He walked to the kitchen door as he heard a small gasp. C.J. moved slowly forward through the now darkened room, mesmerized by the fairy lights now in front of her and glowing softly.

"You seemed to miss Christmas decorations – I couldn't get a tree…" he shuffled his feet awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you, Toby." They met in the middle of the living room; he saw her smile and slightly misty eyes.

"Merry Christmas C.J." Toby murmured as he hugged her, then placed a gently kiss on her lips.

_Oh we've seen a lot_

_I mean a lot_

_And now we're like sweet seventeen a lot_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

_Oh, we're vexed again_

_Perplexed again_

_Thank God we can't be over-sexed again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_


End file.
